


Blue Oddity

by Saltwater666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, New Planets, Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Skateboarding, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater666/pseuds/Saltwater666
Summary: The world is turning to shambles, but this opens a door for new opportunities deemed impossible before





	Blue Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is turning to shambles, but this opens a door for new opportunities deemed impossible before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

Lance sat in the corner of his room, his head between his knees, and his eyes shut tightly. His thoughts and hearing were blurred he almost didn't hear his mother at the door.  
"Lance are you okay?"she asked through the door. Lance took a deep breath and called her in. He knew she would have come in whether she heard an answer or not. Without a word, she sat down beside him and rapped an arm around Lance's shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes before his mom says,"Lance I know it's hard. It's hard on all of us. But everything is going okay and everything's going to work out." 

But worry is a natural human trait. Her words did ease him slightly, but he was still scared. The stress of war was weighing down on everyone. At first, the change was very gradual. There were changes in prices by a few cents, you would see the occasional Military recruitment sign in a store, and the news was a little more focused on Russia. But things really started heating up when Russia's president cursed out the U.S. 

Everyone knew U.S was going to do something wild. Lance and Hunk did a partnered PowerPoint for shits and giggles about which country had the upper hand if war ever broke out. At the time people just laughed about it. They made Russia's president a meme, but after the incident where U.S president sent a spy there, everything escalated. It was all over the news. The spy was just supposed to look around but he ended up killing five government officials. Lance spent hours trying to figure how the hell someone could pull that off. Within a matter of days the war had officially started and all hell broke loose. A rumor began that the government was going to start doing conscriptions to get more people in the war. Soon enough, when Lance's father came home from work and checked the mail box, he found a letter from the city stating that any healthy men 24 and above had to join the military. They were going around door to door to give health inspections. Lance was lucky that he was only 17. Unfortunately his brothers and father weren't too fortunate.

It wasn't like if you met their requirements you could just say 'no I don't want to join the military'. If you refused they would send you to jail for a time, then force you to join. If your family's rich you might get lucky and pay your way out, but otherwise you wouldn't have much of a choice. 

Without his father and brothers, income would be very low. His dad worked as a swimming instructor, Luis was still in medical school and doing doordash, while Marco was working on the farm full time. His mother was a teacher at the local elementary school. Lance had a job at Hunk's dad's food truck. He worked mainly over the warmer months but sometimes in the winter he would buy things and resale them. That's how he could afford his phone and ipad. He also sold his art. That's how he got his skateboard. 

Lance wasn't worried much about himself. His family was going to be ripped apart and he felt helpless. 

Hunk was one of the only people Lance truly felt at peace with. They had been friends since the fourth grade and apparently Hunk didn't find him annoying, so it was pretty great. Hunk texted Lance to see if he wanted to go hang out. Lance needed a break from home. He needed a break from the world. He told his mom where he was going and left out. Hunk was already at the skatepark by the school. When he arrived they greeted eachother and talked. Everything felt like it didn't matter anymore. 

"You know Jayden from US history, he's moving to Mara," Hunk said. Lance looked at him with big eyes. Mara was a planet that was in traveling range. A lot of people were starting to move there but it was expensive. "Damn. But isn't his family from there?"  
"Yeah, what I heard is that his parents Visa is running and since the war start they're just gonna move back."

"Did you hear about the letters everyone's getting in the mail?" Hunk asked. Lance kinda just wanted to not talk about this stuff. He didn't want to talk about it.  
"Yeah we got one"  
"So did we. My ma is safety poisoning my dad so he when they come for inspection on Monday, he's safe"  
"That's smart"  
"I can give you what she's giving him to give to your family"  
"Wait what? You would do that?"Lance asked trying to make sure Hunk wasn't screwing with him.  
"Yea of course I would" Lance was still dumbfounded to what was happening. Lance hugged him. "Thanks"

Later, Hunk gave Lance the pills and he hid them in his jacket pocket. The day was almost over and Lance was tired. He pondered whether he should tell his mom about the pills or not. When he got home his mom greeted him with a bowl of spaghetti and bag of crackers. He decided he was going to tell her. 

She sat across from him at the table eating some homemade pudding. Everyone else was done and doing other things. Lance takes a deep breath and says,"Hey mom, I have a way dad and Luis and Marco can get out of being sent away"  
She looked at him with a very puzzled look. She took another scoop of pudding. "Lawrence. I told you not to worry about it,"she finally answers. Her tone is icy. 

Lance tried to find the right words to explain. "Hunk told me his mom made his dad take pills that would make him weak enough to not have to join the draft"

His mom rubbed the temples of her head.  
"I have them," Lance whispered. Her face was unreadable. She sighed and held a hand out. Lance reached into his jacket pocket and took out the small white pills. He handed them to her gently. "Finish eating. You can have the rest of the pudding when you're done," she says. She gets up and goes upstairs. Lance doesn't speak much for the rest of the weekend. 

\------------  
"GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"

Lance dragged himself out of bed and got ready. His niece and nephew were still asleep because middle school started later. He made his way downstairs and went to the kitchen for a waffle. His mother already had a waffle sitting on the counter waiting for him.  
"Lance I don't know how you can eat those things dry," his mom said.  
"They're good. And I don't have to waste time putting the syrup," he replied. She gave a smile and combed through his hair with her fingers. "Stop you'll make me look weird," he whined. 

"I gave the pills to your brothers and father," she informed.  
"Are they okay"  
"They're fine. You don't worry about it. Everything will be fine,"she said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked him outside. The school was close enough to walk to so he always walked with Hunk. Lance told him that 'operation save family from the draft was a success. 

The school day was slow. Last period was advanced art. You usually have to be chosen by your past art teachers to be in the class, but there were a few new students that still needed they're official schedules. The class was usually really chill. Lance drew new painting designs while listening to music. But recently it hadn't been too great. Some guy named Keith always gave out this weird ass vibe that always made Lance feel weird. He always looked grumpy. At first Lance took it that Keith just had a natural resting bitch face, but once when a girl with her project accidentally ran into him he cursed her out. Everyone in the class just seemed to not want to be around him. 

A small piece of Lance felt for him but then again, he can't deal with the negative energy.

The art teacher, Mrs. Lyle, came up to Keith and they whispering to eachother. Lance's ears tried to quiet all the background noise so he could hear whatever they were talking about. But the only thing he could hear was Mrs.Lyle say "do you wanna tell them or should I?"

Mrs.Lyle smiled and went up to the front of the room. She glanced at Keith then announced,"Keith's brother has an invitation that everyone who gets their parents permission gets to stay in Mara for two years. The class was shocked but after a few seconds the cheers in the room began. Lance was struck dumb. For the rest of the class everyone talked to Keith. Lance went to the small crowd by Keith.  
"Whoa your brother's really cool," he said. Keith half smiled ,"thanks"

When the bell rang a huge gush of people plunged out to the exits of the school. Mrs.Lyle called Lance to stay. She handed him a signature page. "I recommended you to go to Mara,"she says in a hushed tone.  
"But I thought you said you just have to get your parents to sign," Lance inquired.  
"No. You need at least one teacher to recommend you and they have to suggest a particular skill you offer or something you're good at. I picked you because of your display of creativity. I also took a peek at your report card grades and I think you are a perfect candidate to go to a different planet," she explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Gn I'm tired. But I do hope you guys enjoyed it and i plan to add more💖
> 
> Ayo criticism is appreciated


End file.
